


Playing with Fire

by ifitships_isits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha just wants to blow off a little steam.  She finds a willing partner and he passes with flying color and she invites him to her place.  He seems eager enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

Playing with Fire  
They tumble out of the back of the bar into the alley, hands on each other’s hips and lips all over each other. The fierce redhead manages to get one hand down the front of his pants and is rubbing her thumb across the head of his dick while the other hand unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt. The door slams behind them and the silence of the alley is punctuated by his moan as the woman’s teeth find his collar. She seems to know just where to touch, where to squeeze. She licks his neck, nibbling a line from collar to earlobe, while stroking just the head of his cock. She laughs into his skin as he tries to buck up into her hand.   
“Fuck.” he says, his eyes rolling back in his head. He drops his chin to his chest, watching where her hand disappeared among the light sprinkling of hair that was his treasure trail.   
“Need a little more space for that. But I have a better idea.”   
She drops to her knees, nuzzling at the zipper of his jeans, running her fingers playful over his bulge. She unbuttons and carefully unzips, using her teeth. She pushes the clothing out of the way.   
“Nice.” he says, admiring her effort. Sexy as hell, sitting on her knees like that in front of him. She smirks, and licks at the head of his cock. She seems to relish the taste. He tries not to push, but he knows this is going to be good. She rubs his cock over her lips, letting the precum wet them. He reaches his hand to her face, cupping her cheek.   
“So fucking sexy.” She rewards him with a few kitten licks the slit, as his hand slide into her hair. The copper curls are soft and alive in his hand, and she takes him in, his other hand slides into her hair. Not pushing, just holding it away from her face as she directs the movements. No need to be greedy, he thinks to himself. She works the underside of his cock with her tounge swirling and suckinguntil she swallows him all the way down. She looks up with him with a wink, and pulls off with an obscene pop.   
He groans as the air hits his spit damp cock. Her hands go to his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones.   
“Why did you stop?” He almost sounds wounded. She licks at his cock kissing and licking at him as he pulls his hands back from her hair. Maybe she didn’t like that?  
She stops him, her hands leaving his hips and catching his. She puts them back in her hair, squeezing his wrists. As she does, his hands tighten in her hair a little. She moans and wraps her mouth around his cock again sliding it in and out. As her speed increases, so does the pressure on his wrists. His tightens his fingers, pulling slightly at her hair and gets an appreciative groan from the woman.   
“You like it a little rough?” She nods, mouth still on his cock. She swirls her tongue and it sends a shiver down his spine. He pulls her away from his cock by the hair.   
“I need a yes, baby.” he says softly. It’s her turn to shiver as his words and actions are the perfect mix of soft and hard that make her wet.  
“Yes sir. But only sometimes.” she says, fluttering her eyes at him. He knows she’s a wildcat, but why else would he have picked her. And she could see something in him that drew her in. Maybe this would be more than a one time thing.   
“Good girl.” he almost purred out. Her eyes flashed, and he could tell she was waiting to see what he would do. He lets go of her hair completely.   
“Go ahead and get started. I want to watch.”   
She smiles as she slides back down on his cock, her lips stretched around it. He looks down as she takes him completely to the base, and he can see her cheeks hollow as she works his cock. He puts his thumb against the side of her mouth, pushing on her cheek. He can feel his cock sliding in and out of her talented mouth. She hums, sending a new sensation through him.   
“Good girl” he says, And he feels her shiver and suck a little harder. He allows her control for a moment longer, then buries his hands in her hair. She plants her hands back on his hips, but he allows it. She looks up at him as she runs her thumbnails over the v leading down. He pulls out and rubs his cock teasingly across her lips.   
He taps his cock against her chin.  
“Open.” She drops her jaw and he hovers over it for a moment.   
“I almost want to paint that pretty face, but I also want to feel you swallow around my cock. Hmmmm… What a dilemma.” He pushes into her mouth about halfway, and she works her tongue over it obediently. She digs her nails into his hips and he stops.  
She pulls back. “How about you let me swallow, and later, you can recreate your favorite porno. You know, somewhere more private?” She smiled at him, kissing his cock in promise.   
“Hell yeah.” he says, and slides his cock back into her mouth. He teases her with a few short strokes, then tighten his hands in those glorious red curls and begins to fuck her face in earnest. She takes it wonderfully, licking and swallowing as he uses her in the most delightful ways. As he starts to get close, he backs off a bit, just to make sure she’s ready. She winks at him and lowers one hand to his balls, cupping them and rolling them in her hand as they tighten. He pulls her all the ways down as he feels his orgasm exploded down her throat frantically swallowing around him. She rolls his balls gently as she pulls back a bit, just sucking the head as she milks his balls for the last tastes and licks him clean. She pulls off and he lets go over her hair as she stands. She tucks him back in, pulling up his pants and his brain begins to come back online. Damn that was good. She’s zipping up his pants and wiping her mouth before he notices a small buzzing noise he couldn’t hear before.   
“What’s that?”  
She pulls a small remote from her bra.   
“My toy. I keep it close in case I want to have a bit of fun.” She pushes a button and the noise gets a bit softer. He notices the slight wobble to her knees.   
He grabs the remote in her hand and looks at it. It's a small but complicated device. There are three buttons. He pushes the red one and the noise stops. The woman pouts at him. He pushes the yellow one and a quiet hum. She bites her lip. He looks at her as he pushes the green button, and she grabs his shoulders as her legs almost give out and the buzzing becomes more pronounced, but not loud. She leans over to whisper in his ear.  
“Play later. I have lots of fun toys at my place. Right now I want you to get a cab.” She snatches the remote from his hand and turns it down. She’s flushed, bright cheeked and her pale skin shows it off so well. He wonders what kind of other marks he can leave on her as they open the door and head back into the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my parlor, says the spider to the fly. May have followup stories. Depends on my new muse.


End file.
